


help

by heart2heart



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neediness, Premature Ejaculation, kyoji is cringe and fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart2heart/pseuds/heart2heart
Summary: why do my thing go up? why me?
Relationships: Takajou Kyouji/Watanabe Minori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	help

"So...are you done with your break" Minori had just come back to the lesson room and handed Kyoji a cold bottle of water.

"Um...I think I still need more time" Kyoji was sitting against the wall on his phone.

It was just the two of them for the day.

"Come on Kyoji, we don't have all day. You know rehearsal is tomorrow?"

"Yeah...I just...am busy, this is really important..."

"Kyoji. You've just been playing with the apps on your phone screen this whole time."

"What?! How did he even kno-" Kyoji stopped himself as he realized there's a mirror behind him.

"I'm not stupid. You're sitting like that."

"...sitting like what..?"

"Move your leg."

"N-no I'm comfortable..."

"Come on~"

Kyoji looked away as his face started to turn red. Minori grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the ground revealing the tent in his pants. He knew he shouldn't have worn those sweatpants.

Minori sighed with a smile.

"M-minori san ..i-it just goes up sometimes!! I can't control it! j-just wait it will go down by itself..please...just let go of my arm ..." He was trapped in Minori's firm grip.

"Oh Kyoji...how old are you again?" He giggled. "Well, there's no time to wait, it's getting late. Let's go" Minori started to drag him out of the room.

Even though he definitely wanted it, Kyoji continued talking a mile a minute trying to clear his case. "Trust me! I-I don't know why this happens- I-I just think it's better to wait it out...and..um..Minori san what's with the smile? Please listen to me!"

Minori didn't bother fighting it and just gave him a sweet smile. He dragged him into a bathroom stall and placed Kyoji onto the toilet seat. Kyoji continued to defend himself. Saying a lot but also nothing at all.

"Kyoji. It's fine. I get it. You're at that age~" He patted his head then got down on his knees "you're so cute~" Kyoji hated being called cute.

Kyoji put a hand over his face as Minori slowly lowered his pants revealing his fully erect and desperate cock.

"Aw~ aren't you excited today? I can see why you had a hard time hiding this~" Minori pulled a tube of hand cream from his purse and started to lather it on his hands. "It's lavender scented, Kyoji. Do you know what lavender means in flower language"

"M-minori...n..not now just hurry up"

"Oh? Demanding aren't we?" He scoffed. "Well, it means calmness. Maybe this will make you feel more at ease. Also I forgot lube."

He took his thumb and softly rubbed the tip in a circular direction. He watched him twitch as he gave the tip a gentle squeeze.

"I love seeing you work hard Kyoji~ I'm really proud of you."

"What is this ..."

"No need to be ashamed. You're a good boy, and good boys deserve rewards~" Minori knew just how to get him going "Does this feel good?" Minori continued rubbing the tip with his delicate fingers. Kyoji's sensitivity made his legs tremble with each touch.

But enough of that. He then put his whole hand around Kyojis cock and gave it a nice jerk.

'Sh-shit! Minori san!" After just 30 seconds Minori's hand was covered in cum.

Minori couldn't help but laugh "Jeez already? You're too cute~"

"I-Im sensitive...." Kyoji looked like he was about to cry from embarrassment.

Minori got up to wash his hands. Kyoji waited on the toilet seat dwelling on his shame and not knowing what to do with himself next. Kyoji felt like he couldn’t ever get his dick to cooperate, especially around Minori. And whenever they did have sex, the combination of nervousness, inexperience, and eagerness always made him lose control. Minori told him it was ok and natural, but that didn’t stop him from feeling ashamed. At least he could rebound quickly. That's a good thing….right?

A couple minutes later Minori came back into the stall.

"Oh...?... you're still hard.."

"...I'm sorry..." Kyoji mumbled with his head down.

"Hm...need me to use my mouth?"

"Huh?!"

"Don't act surprised" Minori giggled

"....."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Minori playfully got back down on his knees, Kyoji clenched his eyes and gripped the sides of the toilet seat to mentally prepare himself.

"Relax~" Minori assured him with a gentle smile.

Minori gently caressed the tip and licked off the remaining cum from the last round. Kyoji struggled to stay still.

"Does that feel good? Stop moving and I can make it feel even better~"

Kyoji responded with an earnest nod, and Minori rewarded his obedience. He softly licked up and down his cock and occasionally kissed the tip, putting Kyoji into a trance. Any feelings of anxiousness and stress faded away and were replaced with pure pleasure. And on top of that, Kyoji was mesmerized with how pretty he looked giving head. Minori was glad to hear him let out a deep sigh of relief.

However, his serene face quickly turned into a wide eye surprise.

With no hesitation, Minori started to deepthroat his cock. Kyoji quickly jumped to put his hand up to his mouth, hoping nobody would hear him moan, however letting go of his tight grip on the toilet made him fall in.

"M-MINORI SAN?? WHAT WAS THAT?"

"What was what? I told you to sit still"

"What ever happened to foreplay!? I wasn't ready!"

Minori tried to hold in his laughter "Well, we did for a little...and anyways we're on a time straint~"

Minori got up and reached his hand out "How about try putting the seat down next time~" he said with a smile. Kyoji took his hand and stood back up, no response.

"Now now, can you turn around for me sweetheart?"

"...why...?"

"Just turn around."

His voice was gentle yet demanding. The tone he uses if he needs Kyoji to obey immediately. Minori grabbed the floral embroidered handkerchief he kept in his purse and started to pat Kyoji's cheeks dry.

“H-Hey! Don’t treat me like a kid! I can do that myself!”

“Alright, alright” Minori chuckled, he handed over the handkerchief and Kyoji quickly snatched it out from his hands.

A couple of seconds passed by.

“Well? Don’t just stand there.”

“.....it’s weird having you watch...can you like...turn around...it’s embarrassing”

Minori scoffed “Really..? So you want me to suck your throbbing boner but I can’t look at your ass?”

“.....”

Kyoji sighed and looked down at the floor as he dried himself. Minori sat on his knees admiring how adorable his boyfriend was, and how easy it was to mess with him.

“All done?”

“Yeah…”

“Great, can I have my handkerchief back now?”

Kyoji remained facing the wall and passed the handkerchief behind his back.

“Ok.. you..can turn around now…” No response. “Kyoji..? You’re done right? Put your pants back on.” Minori stood up and grabbed his purse. “We have to continue lessons now.”

After a few seconds of no response, Minori tugged at his shirt to turn him around. Ah, it’s just what he thought.

“Kyoji….you’re still hard? Oh my.. what am I going to do with you..” He couldn’t help but giggle. “Maybe you should start masturbating before lessons next time, but I understand controlling your hormones is easier said than do-”

Kyoji grabbed onto Minori’s shoulder’s with a sense of urgency “Minori san ...Please..I..I need to fuck you!”

Minori was caught off guard. “Kyoji.. we don’t have all day..why don't we-”

Kyoji cut him off and panted “I know that...but..I won’t be satisfied until I-” Kyoji started to reach for the waistline of Minori’s pants.

This wasn’t a good idea. Kyoji didn’t have much of a technique, and especially without proper lube, Minori knew his ass wouldn’t end feeling too well. And they still had a lot of practice to get through before the rehearsal tomorrow. Minori was supposed to be the mature one, it was his job to control Kyoji’s urges and teach him when is the right and wrong time to have sex. But to know his 11 year younger unit mate was so desperately thirsty for him was such a turn on...and all this time Minori assumed he was past his prime. Oh to know you’re just so irresistibly cute and hot... and when head or a simple handjob won’t satisfy him, what other choice does he have? Slut at heart, he just loved submitting to him. Before Minori could even say yes, Kyoji wrapped his arms around his waist had him bent over with his hands pressed against the wall.

Kyoji took all of his pent up energy and went straight to pounding Minori’s ass, going deeper and harder with each thrust. It hurt, but Minori could handle it. Kyoji’s breath was heavy and he struggled to not make any noise. Minori wasn’t having an easy time either, Kyoji placed his hand over his mouth to muffle out any sounds.

“I’m sorry Minori san..I’m really sorry” he breathed

“It’s.. all right..I’m having fun..” Minori was gasping for air. His movements were harsh and sloppy, but Minori enjoyed every moment of it. His cock was just the right length and thickness to fill him up and hit the right spots.

“I'm really sorry!” Kyoji cried

“I told you, it’s alrgi-'' but that wasn’t why he was apologizing.

Kyoji started to release his load, a shiver of delight ran through Minori’s body. And not too soon after, Minori too. Toying with Kyoji’s cock for so long already had him on edge. They were both gasping to breathe.

“‘I’m sorry I can’t last very long…um...are you ok?”

Minori plopped down onto the toilet “Don’t worry about it, you did great” For once, Minori was actually relieved by Kyoji’s short stamina, if it were any longer he didn’t think he would have been unable to walk. Even his hips hurt from Kyoji’s tight grip.

“So are you done?” Minori poked at Kyoji’s twitching cock.

“Um yeah I-” Minori’s tap triggered his few final squirts.

“Fufu~ such a messy boy”

“That's not necessary….”

“Alright, alright. Let’s clean up”

Kyoji looked down at Minori’s waist as he pulled his pants back up “..are you gonna be ok for lessons…”

“Really? Why weren’t you concerned about that a few minutes ago while you were railing into my ass?”

Kyoji choked “Well I- um I-”

Minori laughed and put his hand on Kyoji’s shoulder “I'm kidding, I’m kidding! I’m glad we were able to figure something out. We still have a lot to do, so make sure you don’t pop another boner! Alright?”

“......no promises…”


End file.
